Promise Made Under the Stars
by sorakisetsu
Summary: July 7th...was the day they made the promise under the stars. AU. OneShot.


-Disclaimer: I don't own HYD; if I did I'll be damn rich.

A/N: Tanabata seemed like a really sweet festival. Tanabata is the _Star Festival_. I just decided to write a one-shot, I don't know what made me think of this story. XD This is AU, so don't kill me XP

Akira watched as Soujiro messed up preparing their usual afternoon tea, for the seventh time. _Ano…Soujiro? _Akira tried to call Soujiro's attention, but the other young man seems to be preoccupied preparing tea, he had a different look, a look Akira had never seen. _I'd get this right, ok? Just sit down and shut up! _Soujiro suddenly exclaimed as he set aside the current tea he was preparing and started a new one. _Ok, ok, relax. I've got nothing but time, _Akira giggled, although he had never seen Soujiro in this mood before.

_I'd get this right, I will! _Soujiro thought as his eyebrows now met, his forehead now wrinkled, he seems to be irritated that day, like he had forgotten to do something, because of this he couldn't focus on doing tea like he used to. After a few more trials, Soujiro had finally lost patience, he threw the yunomi chawan aside with such violence, that Akira was taken back. _Are--are you sure you-you're ok? _Akira tried to smile. Soujiro closed his eyes and tried to relax. _I know…I've forgotten about something…I can feel it…_He said to himself.

Suddenly, Soujiro stood up, _Where are you going? _Akira said as he looked up to the troubled young man. _I need to go somewhere…_Soujiro replied as he didn't look back to his friend, instead he walked as if what the world might think wouldn't matter. He rode the car, _Where are we off, Sir? _The Driver looked at the mirror at the front to see Soujiro, who did nothing but look out the window. _I see…_The Driver replied as he then started to drive.

He looked out the window and saw people gathering carrying lanterns to a certain street. Soujiro couldn't hide it anymore, in fact, he couldn't force himself to forget about it, the irritation and the inability to make tea was caused by the event that could no longer take place, an event that he had been looking forward to every year.

_How's your wife, Sato-san? _Soujiro asked the driver. _My wife is doing fine, Young Master…_The Driver smiled. _That's good to hear…That's good…_Soujiro replied. He remembered how she used to answer with the same expression each time Soujiro would reply that his Okka-san is doing fine too. She had those amazing brown eyes and that cute smile, who could resist?

_Are you heading to the Tanabata too, Young Master? _The Driver asked Soujiro who was busy nibbling his thumb as he stared out the window. _Huh? _Soujiro replied, he didn't exactly hear what Sato-san had asked. _Are you heading to the Tanabata, Young Master? _The Driver repeated, _Oh, that, well, yes…_Soujiro replied with a forced smile. _Hai…_The Driver replied. The minute Soujiro's eyes met the cold view outside the car, the smile had faded, how could he ever smile now?

He remembered that night, he remembered her, dressed in her Yukata, her smile, her eyes. He remembered well when the Nishikado Family closed its door for their Young Love, the sky had opened up for the two of them…

_What happens now? _She asked as she rested her head on his shoulders, they were fifteen, still underage yet so inlove. _I don't know…_He replied to her, honestly, he didn't really know what would happen to the two of them, he knew well that he couldn't give nor offer her anything, but his loved for her whispered to him that none of that mattered.

Soujiro remembered stealing sparklers from his older brother's secret hiding place. He knew well why his brother had those things; his older brother must be planning to ruin another one of his ceremonies as protest. He took it out and showed it to her, _Happy Birthday…_He greeted her with a smile as he handed her one stick. She thanked him with a smile.

_This must be the gloomiest Tanabata…_She said to him. _Dooshite? _He looked at her, _There are no stars…_She giggled. _Then, _Soujiro interrupted as he took out a lighter, _Let's make stars of our own…_He said as he lighted his stick and hers.

They sat beside each other, not feeling the cold breeze of that night. They kept their eyes on the lights produced by the sparklers. _Arigatou, Jiro-kun, _She smiled as she held his hand. Soujiro just blushed to her words and held her hands tight too, while the other hand held the sparkler.

_Look, _She tilted her head upward, she was looking up to the sky. _Nani? _Soujiro said as he kept her eyes on her. _Wow…_Was all Soujiro could say as he saw that the dark clouds that had once barricaded the stars and the moonlight had finally cleared. _Looks like the sky opened its door to us…_She whispered to him as she laid her head on his shoulders. _Let's make a promise…_She uttered.

Suddenly, the car stopped. _We're here, Young Master…_The Driver said as he looked back to Soujiro. The Young man did not reply, instead he headed out of the car. He walked into the streets passing by lovely young women dressed in their Yukata obviously celebrating the same festival that Soujiro had once celebrated with a smile in his face. He walked against the crowd, not minding if his shoulder was bumped or if he was taken back, he continued to walk. Time passed by so slowly, he didn't even notice tears were falling off his eyes; maybe that's why people kept on looking.

Then, as he reached an intersection, on his left, he saw her, wearing her Yukata serving people in their restaurant. He walked closer to have a clearer view of her. Tears continued to flow on his cheeks, he knew the tears, yet for some reason, he allowed it continue with its action, he had felt a painful feeling on his chest. A feeling that seemed to be making his heart fall off…

He wanted to call her name, talk to her if he could, but…He could, but he didn't want to. The last time he tried, it had caused a commotion in the Academy and almost caused the life of this girl's mother. One heart in pain is enough, one heart drowning in sorrow is enough, as long as he sees her in a good state.

_Do you want to buy some sparklers, Sir? _A young girl pulled on Soujiro's pants. Soujiro turned to her, he knelt in front of her…

It was a tiring night for her, _Okka-san, take a rest now…_She scolded her Mother who continued to work even though she was sick. _Ok, ok…_Her Mother replied. _Why don't you clear out the tables outside…_Her Mother continued. _Hai, _She gladly replied.

She stepped out of the shop and found a lighted sparkler placed on an empty glass. She was surprised; she never thought she'd see another of these things. She approached it and found a note.

He walked back to the crowded street, carrying the same burden he carried that same night she was taken from him…That same night he didn't have the courage to fight for her…That was the time he chose to never become serious with women, knowing that he could never have anyone he wanted, but instead, he can only have a woman his family would chose "for" him.

At the end of the street, his car awaited. He rode it and sat quietly. _Leaving so soon, Young Master? _The Driver asked. Soujiro just nodded, he had finally wiped off the tears on his eyes.

_The sky had opened up for us that night…_

_Otenjoobi Omedetto, Kira-chan… _

_I've done so many things before that I now regret, but I know that it will never be too late to say that you are still in my heart…_

_You will always be the star that shines brightly in my sky…_

_Even though, you are no longer mine…_

_I will never forget that promise we made under the stars…_

_I thank you for giving me…_

_My first kiss…_The two uttered as they both looked up to the sky…and saw that the sky will always be open for them…

A/N: Err--that's about it.


End file.
